Foxladdin: A Cartoon, Comic, and Video Game XOver
by Joe Mysor
Summary: In a book owned by Homer Simpson, Fox McCloud is a poor street rat who falls in love with Princess Krystal, finds the magical genie Sonic, battles Doctor Doom and Mario in order to save the world. Aladdin parody. Characters and plot not owned by me! R&R.
1. The Cast

**NOTICE ABOUT STORY**

I wanted to set the record straight before I began this story to tell you that this one is directed to the kids and kids at heart. This will be a re-telling of Disney's "Aladdin" except with different characters portraying the cast. I take this time to introduce the cast to you now.

CAST

1. **Fox McCloud** will be playing Aladdin (as if you couldn't tell by the title).

2. **Krystal** will be playing Jasmine.

3. **Doctor Doom** will be playing Jafar (and yes, that's the same Doom from "Fantastic 4").

4. **Sonic the Hedgehog** will be playing the Genie.

5. **I Left the Sultan** as he was. (There was no real choice).

6. **Rufus** will be playing Abu (Rufus from "Kim Possible" for those who don't know).

7. **Mario** will return to villain role as Iago.

8. **Homer Simpson** is the opening narrator.

9. **Indiana Jones** will play Cassim who is killed at the beginning.

10. All Other characters were left alone as well.

I must also caution you, good reader, that this version has a few more tweaks to it as well. First, some songs that just don't make ANY sense were removed. I could see a singing Genie, but not a singing hero or villain (but the hero does sing a few times). Second, some lines from the original version have also been tweaked to make it a little more funnier. And third, some people die ridiculous deaths. And with that, lets begin our tale.


	2. Chapter 1: Our Antagonists

"Hello and welcome to Homer Simpson's garage sale!" A yellow fat man said as a few other yellow people approached Homer Simpson's house in Springfield. The reason for a garage sale in the middle of a blizzard was obvious to Homer. A couple of months ago, Homer went to a casino and bet almost all the money he had. Now, under the watchful eyes of his wife Marge, Homer was busy trying to earn it back (but he was just going to go and spend it again afterwards). Just then, a kid picked a book out of the fifty cents bin, took one look at it, and then threw it on the ground while making a disgusted sound. Homer, seeing this, went over to tell the kid off.

"Hey! You don't see me going over to your house and damaging your products? Do you!?" Homer yelled. The kid just stood there and looked at him. "I was trying to prove to you that this stuff you're selling is a bunch of toxic waste!" The kid said causing Homer to gasp in horror. Homer knew that he had to convince this kid to fall in love with the book or else he would lose all the other customers and never get the money. "Kid, do you even know what this book is?" Homer said picking up the book and brushing it off. "Yeah, I know what it is! It's Aladdin! A story that originated in China, the Arabs stole it, put it into their own stories, and then the Americans got it and gave it to Disney." The kid said hoping to catch Homer off guard. But even though he was fat, drunk, and stupid, Homer wasn't about to let a snot nosed brat tell him off........or was he?

"Ah, but this is a totally different version. It's Aladdin: Crossover Edition! The original cast of the book was replaced with your favorite icons, cartoon, and comic book characters!" Homer said flipping through each page of the book. The kid suddenly looked a little more interested. "Really?" The kid asked trying hard not to sound intrigued. "Are you pulling my leg, mister? Cause if you are, I'll tell everyone here that you're a phony and a cheat!" The kid yelled. "Well, if you don't believe me then I guess I'll just have to read it to you." Homer said while flipping back to the first page.

"Alright, lets see: I was born in....oops! That's the author's acknowledgment." Homer said trying to smile a little bit in hopes of keeping the kid interested. "Ah! Here we go, the tale begins on a dark and starry night in the middle of some desert where two men wait to succeed in their dark purpose."

The scene quickly shifts from present day Springfield, Illinois to a desert lit only by the stars and the moon. Two men wait for an approaching third on horseback. The first man wore a metal suit with a green cloak and hood. He held a large staff in his hand that had a large emerald on top of it. The second man wore a red hat and shirt with blue overalls. He had a large mustache and gloves on and looked eager, yet impatient. As the third man came into view, the other two could see him dressed in an outfit for exploring. He had a gun, a whip, a small carrying bag, and wore a fedora on his head. As the third man got off his horse and approached the other two, the man in green spoke with a dark tone.

"You are late, Doctor Jones." The man said as the third man came closer. "Sorry about that, I had to fight a few Nazis on the way, but I got what you were after." The man held up a small purple gem which the second man, who was called Mario, quickly took from him and handed to his boss, who was known as Doctor Doom. "Good work Jones, you'll receive your payment after I get what I want." After finishing his sentence, Doom took out another identical gem from his cloak and put the two together. Suddenly, sparks came from both gems and they suddenly flew across the desert at a high speed. The three men were startled, but Doom quickly shook them awake.

"QUICK! Follow it! We must not lose it! It is our last chance!" Doom yelled as he took off on his horse with the other two following right behind. About one minute later, the gems stopped in a small dune and turned into giant menacing eyes. The three men watched as the dune turned into the face of a monstrous beast. Doom smiled underneath his mask and then turned to Jones who was just as amazed as Mario was. "Alright Jones, this is your last task. But remember, don't touch anything else but the lamp!" Doom warned as Jones approached the mouth of the sand beast which turned into a brightly lit cave. "Hey, over the years I've been exploring, I've learned to touch nothing." Jones said as he approached the cave which seemed to be breathing.

Suddenly, the beast began to speak which caused the three men once again to jump back in horror. "Who dares disturb my slumber?" The beast said with a loud echo. Jones, taking the lead, answered it. "Um, Doctor Henry Jones Jr.?" Jones said in hopes that his name would be recognized somehow. The beast stood still for a moment and then spoke again. "You are not the one to enter the cave. Only one who's heart is pure can pass through here. The diamond in the rough." The beast said. Doom and Mario looked at each other until Doom finally turned to Jones. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get going! There's no turning back now." Doom said. But then Jones turned towards Doom and looked him straight in the eyes. "I disagree!" He said as he jumped on his horse and road away at a high speed.

"Darn it! That's the third one this week! And it is only Tuesday!" Mario said while stomping his foot on the ground. The beast had returned to a dune and the two gems had lightly fallen to the ground. Doom picked the gems up and turned to his partner. "Patience Mario. Jones was obviously a coward after all! Our next goal is to find this one who can enter the cave. This diamond in the rough." Doom said while stroking the gems with his metallic fingers. "And how do you suppose we do that?" Mario asked with less enthusiasm. "We must return to the palace immediately! We need to use the Sultan's computer and go to Google!" Doom said as the two road off into the night and back into the city of Agrabah.


	3. Chapter 2: Fox and Krystal

The next morning, the streets of Agrabah were bustling with businesses and shoppers all around. The Market Place was the top shopping areas in the city that attracted not only the locals, but also foreigners, and even criminals. But there was one particular criminal, or street rat, that everyone knew but only some hated. His name was Fox McCloud, a poor orphan boy of about 18 who had lost his father in a war about 17 years earlier. His mother had passed away when he was 9, which forced him to learn the ways of the crook in order to survive or die. During his time on the streets, he met up with a small naked mole-rat he called Rufus. Together, they had been picking the city clean of food in order to survive together. They were also famous for helping other poor people or orphans out as well. Today, was like any other day for Fox McCloud.

"STOP! THIEF!" One of the palace guards yelled as he and his two cohorts cornered Fox on top of a building. Fox was dressed in the same thing he had been dressed in since he was 15. He wore a brownish white vest with nothing underneath (thus most of his orange/reddish hair was showing), green trousers that were torn in some places, and that was about it. His hands and feet were somewhat bruised, but strong looking. Anyway, he was trapped like the...uh...fox he was on top of the building with the guards closing in. He held his stolen loaf of bread tightly. "All this for a loaf of bread?" Fox asked as he jumped off the building and ended up landing safely in a pile of dirty laundry. As he got out of the pile, he saw that the guards had already made it back to ground level and were searching for him. Working quickly, Fox pulled some of the laundry over his head and body and joined some older woman who were talking.

"Morning ladies." Fox said while trying to look as natural was possible. The women just stood there and smiled and laughed. "Getting into trouble a bit earlier, aren't we Fox?" One of the woman said while laughing under her breath. "Trouble? You're only in trouble if you get caught." Fox said. Just then Fox realized something he had forgotten about....his tail was sticking out. Suddenly, Fox felt himself being yanked and pulled into the face of the captain. "I'm in trouble." Fox said. But before the guard could slap the chains on him, Rufus appeared and pushed the guard's hat onto his face. "Perfect timing, Rufus." Fox said as Rufus took a little bow. The two then ran up a nearby tower and, using a carpet, parachuted out the window and into another part of town.

Once safely on the ground, Fox handed a piece of the bread to Rufus and they prepared to eat when Fox spotted two little kids searching through the garbage. Feeling sorry for them and knowing he could steal again, Fox got up and handed his piece of bread to one of the kids. After thanking him, the kids began eating quickly. Rufus was still holding his piece of bread and was beginning to feel a bit guilty. But Fox told Rufus to go ahead and enjoy. While Rufus and the other kids finished eating, Fox went out into the open streets and saw a new prince coming into town. This was the eighth prince to arrive in town since the Sultan had announced that Princess Krystal would be wedding soon in order to take the throne. Fox had never seen Krystal, and neither had anyone else in the city.

The prince that was coming on a white horse and wore jewels all over his outfit. They sparkled in the sunlight which made him look like a living flashlight. As Fox and the rest of the crowd watched the snobbish looking man come into town, the kids that Fox had helped suddenly ran into the street and scared the princes' horse. Angered, the prince tried to strike the kids, but Fox took the blow. "Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Fox said. "Y...you dare!?" The prince yelled as he got off his horse and pushed Fox into the mud. As the crowd laughed at Fox, the prince turned to two of his servants who were with him. "Make sure this suit is cleaned before I meet the princess. I'm sure I got some of his fleas and lice on it when I taught him a lesson." The prince said as the palace gates closed. While the crowds began to disperse, Fox cleaned himself off the best he could while Rufus joined him. "I don't have fleas!" Fox said to himself and the gate as if he was still talking to the prince. But as he waved his hand on the back of his head, he felt something small crawl around. He flicked it off of himself and turned to Rufus.

"Come on buddy, lets go home." Fox said as the two walked off. "Someday things will change." Fox said.

The next morning in the palace, the prince who had arrived the day before stormed out of the princess' chamber in a fury while the Sultan followed behind him. "B...but if you could just stay a little bit longer. You'll get to know her better." The Sultan said in hopes of changing the princes' mind. "Good luck marrying her off!" The prince said as he stormed off. The Sultan stood for a moment and then began to get angry. "KRYSTAL!!!" The Sultan yelled as he ran out into Krystal's garden. He saw her wading by a fountain, but before he could approach her, her pet tiger attacked him. "Confound it, Rajah! You're a tiger, not a watch dog!" The Sultan said as he pushed the tiger aside. "Krystal! That was your eighth suitor this month! You can't keep chasing them off like that. I took you in after your parents died in the neighboring kingdom to raise you so that you could take over for me when I'm gone." The Sultan said as Krystal, a blue vixen of about 17, tried to ignore him. She was dressed in beautiful garments that covered her whole body while a necklace ran around the top of her head causing a little jewel to stop in the middle of her forehead.

"Father, I don't mind marrying. But when I marry, I want it to be out of love, not out of a law your ancestors made up." Krystal said. "I'm sorry my dear, but this is the only choice you have. If you do not take it, then the kingdom will be thrown into complete and utter turmoil." The Sultan said as Krystal continued to wave her hand gently in the water. "Listen here, young lady. I'm giving you just one more chance to marry or else drastic measures will have to be taken! You'll have no choice but to marry my vizier, Doom." The Sultan said. Once hearing this, Krystal flinched. She had hated that man and his sidekick since she was a little girl and wasn't about to let her foster father marry her off to a creep like him! "Alright, I'll give it another go." Krystal said. "Excellent! I'm off to search the web for another man." The Sultan said as he ran back inside the palace. Krystal, however, just stared at her reflection in the water and hoped and prayed that this next suitor would be the one she is looking for.


	4. Chapter 3: Meetings of Love and Trickery

Back inside the palace, Doom and Mario were hard at work searching the internet for the diamond in the rough but they hadn't had so much luck. After trying Google, Wikipedia, Myspace, Facebook, and even Youtube, they couldn't find anyone with a username or a nickname or any name. "This is hopeless, boss!" Mario said while sitting back in his chair. "We'll never find this diamond in the rough guy!" Mario continued while almost falling out of his chair. "Keep searching, Mario! We'll strike gold yet!" Doom said while continuing to type words into the computer. Suddenly, Doom yelled for joy which caused Mario to fall over. "I found him! I found him!!!" Doom yelled with excitement as Mario picked himself up off the floor. "His name is Fox McCloud and he is known for not only helping people, but also being one of Agrabah's most wanted! Perfect!" Doom said as Mario continued to read the page. "Yeah, but it also says that no one has succeeded in capturing him yet. He's just too quick on his feet!" Mario said which caused Doom to sit down and think some more. "Then we'll just have to be quicker." Doom said.

Meanwhile out in the garden, Krystal, using a cloak to hide her face, climbed over the palace wall and out into the open streets. She wanted to get away from it all and forget about the duties of a princess for once. As she walked out into the Market Place, she witnessed the sun rise and the people coming out to open their shops and prepare for another long and busy day. As she continued to walk, she saw a little boy looking hungrily at some apples. Feeling sorry for him, Krystal picked up the apple and gave it to him. The salesman turned and looked suspiciously at Krystal (whom he didn't know was the princess because no one had ever seen her). "I hope you're prepared to pay for that, missy." The salesman said taking out a little knife. "W...well, If you just let me go get some money from the Sultan, I could...." Krystal was stopped by the guard who grabbed her arm and forced it down onto his cutting board. "Nice one, missy. I guess you'll have to pay me in blood." The salesman said as he prepared to cut off her arm. Just then, Fox came out of nowhere and stopped the man. "Hold it! You don't know what you're doing!" Fox said as the man put his sword down and eyed Fox. "What do I not know?" The salesman said as Fox grabbed Krystal by the shoulders. "This is my sister. She's a little crazy. See, she thinks that she's related to the Sultan and actually believes the naked mole-rat is the Sultan!" Fox said as Krystal just looked at Fox.

Fox gave her a desperate look and a little wink which told her to play along. Thinking quickly, Krystal bowed down before Rufus. "Oh mighty Sultan, please forgive me." Krystal said trying to act like she was literally insane. "You see?" Fox said as he grabbed Krystal again. "Come on, sis. Time to see the doctor now." Fox said as he walked her away from the salesman. Still thinking that she has to play along, Krystal began to talk to a camel. "Oh hello, doctor. Nice to see you again." Krystal said. Fox leaned in closer and whispered into her ear. "Run." Fox, Krystal, and Rufus then sprinted off into the distance while the salesman tried to summon some guards.

Later that night at Fox and Rufus' makeshift house which was actually a rundown building at the edge of town, Fox helped Krystal into the little hallway. "This is where you live?" Krystal asked as she surveyed the place with a little disgust but amazement as she saw the view Fox had. She had, since the incident this morning, taken an interest in Fox (even though he smelled bad). As they both sat down, Fox handed her an apple he had stolen from the salesman. "I thought you might be hungry." Fox said. For some odd reason, the two knew that they were in love with each other but didn't know how to express it. Suddenly, the palace guards bursted into the room. Fox and Krystal, both shocked, thought that the guards had come for both of them and ended up saying together, "They're after me? No, they're after you." Thinking quickly, Fox grabbed Krystal and they jumped out of the building's only window and into a pile of soft sand. But this effort to escape ended in failure as Fox was immediately grabbed by five guys who held his hands and feet in a wrestling type grip. The other guards sealed Rufus inside a pot and pushed Krystal out of the way. But Krystal wasn't about to let her own guards get away with it. "Release him now! By order of the princess!" Krystal said as she removed her hood and cloak.

Both the guards and Fox, who was now in chains, were surprised. "Princess Krystal?" The guard said as he bowed. "I apologize for pushing you out of the way just now. But you see, these are not your father's orders. These orders came from Doctor Doom, himself. I had no choice but to obey." The guard said as he got up and motioned for Fox, who was still amazed at what Krystal had said, to be taken away. Krystal then followed the guards back to the palace where she hoped she could convince Doom into letting Fox go.

Later that night, Doom and Mario were coming out of the computer room after watching many random viral videos on Youtube when Krystal rushed into the room and confronted Doom. Afraid that his Youtube account may be discovered, Doom closed the computer room door before Mario could get out. "Oh princess, to what do I owe this...." Doom was interrupted when Krystal spoke. "The guards just took a young boy from the market today on your orders. I want to know what the charges were." Krystal said while Mario tried to get through the door. "Why, kidnaping the princess of course!" Doom said in a calm tone. "He didn't kidnap me, I ran away!" Krystal protested in hopes that Doom would do something to drop the charges. "I'm sorry princess, but the law is the law. The punishment is death." Doom said in a cold tone. Krystal sat down slowly while Doom put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm so terribly sorry, princess." Doom said trying to pretend he cared. "How could you?" Krystal said as she got up and ran out of the room. After Krystal had left, Mario came out of the room. "So, how did it go?" He said as if nothing had happened. "I think she took it rather well." Doom said evilly.

Meanwhile down in the dungeon, Fox awoke and found his hands chained to the wall he was sitting against. He tried to see if he could loosen them, but it was a hopeless endeavor. "I can't believe she was princess." Fox said after a little bit of struggling. Suddenly, he heard a noise and looked up to see Rufus. "Rufus! Am I glad to see you. Get me out of these things!" Fox said as Rufus climbed down the side of the walls towards Fox.

But before he freed Fox, he jumped on his kneecap and started screaming at him. "What? What did I do?" Fox asked trying to figure out what Rufus was trying to say. The mole-rat jumped down and stood near Fox's right foot and pretended to act like a girl. "Oh right." Fox said as his mind drifted into thoughts of Krystal. Rufus went to Fox's shackles and freed him. Fox rubbed his wrists and then sat back and wondered how they were going to get out of the dungeon. His question was answered when he heard an odd noise from the other side of the dungeon. "See you're trapped down here too, eh?" An old man said as he approached Fox and Rufus. "And you might be?" Fox asked while observing the old man. "My name is of no importance, boy. Right now, I've got a proposition for you! How would you like to be rich beyond your wildest dreams? I can make it happen." The man said with a nasty smile. Fox thought for a second and then looked at Rufus who shrugged back. "Alright, what do I need to do?" Fox asked. "I need you to carry me to a location far in the desert. Once there, I need you to enter a cursed cave for me. Inside the cave is a lamp that I need for...uh....personal reasons." The man said. Fox, wanting to get out of the dungeon, agreed and he and man left via secret entrance in one of the stones.

Little did Fox know, that the man he was dealing with was actually Doctor Doom in clever disguise.


	5. Chapter 4: The Cave and the Genie

The beast's cave-like mouth opened up wide and Fox and Rufus peered down into it. Both of them looked nervous. Fox turned to the man who had begun to speak. "Remember boy! You can have all the treasure in the cave, but the lamp is mine!" The man shrieked as Fox and Rufus began to descend stairs into the cave. As they entered the first hall, they saw vast piles of treasure that piled high into the cavern's roof. "Just a handful of this would make me richer than the Sultan." Fox alluded as he continued to walk on with Rufus on his shoulder. As they continued to walk, Rufus suddenly started to scream and panic. Fox turned around to see a small carpet that was following them. "A magic carpet!" Fox said to himself as the carpet tried to hide from him. "It's okay. Come on." Fox said as the carpet crept closer.

"Amazing! This cave must be full of old enchanted relics! I wonder if this carpet knows where the lamp is?" Fox asked Rufus who was still a bit frightened at the carpet's appearance and undulating in midair. But as soon as Fox said this, the carpet began to try and point in one direction and motioned for Fox to follow him. The three continued down more caverns until they reached a large room with an underground lake and a mountain in the middle. Hopping stones made a path to the mountain for anyone to climb it. "Wait here. I'll get it." Fox said as he jumped across the stones towards the mountain. Back at the others, Rufus spotted a golden statue that was holding a large ruby. Rufus' lust for jewelry had him and he went for the gem, but the carpet stopped him. Back at the top of the mountain, Fox had reached the lamp and picked it up. "This is it? We came all the way down here to get...." Fox turned and stopped talking as he saw Rufus break free of the carpet's grip and grab the diamond. The beast then began to speak. "Fools! You have desecrated the spirits. Now you shall perish forever in the fires of Hell!" Suddenly, the cavern began to crumble and shake and the lake turned to magma while the mountain exploded causing Fox to jump off but get saved by the carpet.

Quickly rescuing Rufus, the two road the carpet out of the many tunnels with a tsunami of magma following them. Fox truly believed that this was how he was going to die, but the carpet got them through the long tunnels and back into the treasure room which was also starting to melt and become magma. The carpet managed to get Fox and Rufus up to where the old man was waiting before the carpet was caught underneath a rock and nailed to the cavern floor. "Quick boy! Toss up the lamp!" The old man yelled as the beast's mouth began to close. Fox used all strength he could to toss up the lamp and succeeded. The old man laughed menacingly and then turned to Fox and pulled out a knife. But before the man could pierce Fox, Rufus bit him on the arm causing him to drop both the knife and the lamp. Fox, Rufus, and the lamp fell back into the cave where they were caught by the carpet who had successfully escaped the rock. The beast closed its mouth and returned to its dune form. The old man, who was Doctor Doom, ripped off his disguise and screamed into the night air. "NOOO!!!! So close! So close!!! Oh well, back to watching viral videos and joining the Youtube Partnership Program." Doom said as he walked slowly back to Agrabah.

Meanwhile back in the cave, Rufus had woken up from being knocked out and saw Fox lying on top of the carpet. Rufus shook Fox awake and the carpet lifted him up. "Aw, my head." Fox said as he rubbed his head and then looked up to the cave's ceiling. "We're trapped. That son of a..." Fox stopped when he noticed the lamp sitting on the cavern floor. "Rufus, what would I do without you?" Fox asked as Rufus blushed a little. Fox picked up the lamp and examined it more closely. "If you don't see what you want, rub for it." Fox read aloud. Taking a desperate chance, Fox rubbed the lamp which immediately began to explode with lights. Suddenly, a bluish blur appeared out of nowhere and ran around the room until it finally stopped. Standing in front of the three was a blue hedgehog that wore red tennis shoes and white gloves. "Oi! Ten-thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck!" The hedgehog exclaimed as he grabbed his head and twisted it around. "Whew! Glad to be out of there! Anyway, the name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog, and your name is?" Sonic said as he held up a floating microphone to Fox. "Uh...Fox...Fox McCloud." Fox said as he tried to make sense of everything. "Fox McCloud, huh? Well, I think I'll just call you Fox for short. The whole last name basis, never sat well with me." Sonic said. Fox, Rufus, and the carpet just stood there and looked at the hedgehog.

"So, what do you want?" Sonic asked Fox. Fox kept thinking to himself that he was dreaming and that this hedgehog could not be a genie. That was just nonsense. Yeah, nonsense! Just like flying carpets and rodent sidekicks and....oh....never mind. "What do I want?" Fox asked. "Yeah, you got three wishes you know." Sonic said while floating in midair. "Yes sir, three wishes and don't think about wishing for more wishes cause that never works. It always ends in failure." Sonic said as he floated past the three. "Three...wishes?" Fox continued to say as if he was stuck in a loop. "YES! Three wishes! Uno. Dos. Tres." Sonic said quickly giving himself a Mexican hat when he spoke in Spanish. Fox turned to Rufus and the carpet. "Ha! Now I know I'm dreaming!" Fox said. Sonic quickly turned to Fox and lit up the entire cavern as he became giant. "Master! I don't think you know what you've got here. So why don't you just ruminate while I illuminate the possibilities." Sonic said as he used magic to set Fox on a rock. Sonic suddenly returned to normal size.

(WHILE THE SONG GOES IN BOLD, EVERYTHING ELSE IS IN FOX'S POINT OF VIEW!)

**Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves, Scheherzad-ie had a thousand tales.**

"He's created forty vicious looking thieves and they're coming at me with swords. I thought he was here to give me wishes, not kill me!"

**But master you in luck cause up your sleeves you got a brand of magic that never fails.**

"His head popped out of the back of my vest and he turned my arms into his, but they're huge! Weird."

**You got some power in your corner now.**

"Now, I'm in a boxing ring with him giving me a neck rub. How did I get here again?"

**Some heavy ammunition in your camp.**

"Geez! He turned into a rocket and almost took out the carpet and Rufus! Hope he knows what he's doing."

**You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo, and how! See all you gotta do is rub that lamp and I'll say: Mister Fox, sir! What will your pleasure be?**

"This hedgehog is really weird. He just made me rub the lamp and he's a giant again. The song's catchy, though."

**Let me take your order. Jot it down. You ain't never had a friend like me. No. No. No!**

"He's a waiter and I'm at a table now. Sweet! A free meal!"

**Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre d'!**

"He gave me a turkey, but it turned into his head a split second later. Oh well, I guess I have to wish in order to get. I...woah, he's got big ears!"

**C'mon whisper what it is you want you ain't never had a friend like me. Yes sir, we pride ourselves on serivce.**

"Shave, manicure, and pedicure. Wow, his service here is pretty good for one....I mean four hedgehogs."

**You're the boss, the king, the shah! Say what you wish, it's yours! True dis. How about a little more Baklava?**

"Food, wealth, power! What more could a poor guy like me ask for? Wait! What the!?"

**Have some of column "A". Try all of column "B"! **

"How did I get up here!? Woah! Hold...w...woah!!!"

**I'm in the mood to help you dude! You ain't never had a friend like me!**

"He saved me! Whew! That was close. Better take a breather for a few minutes. He's doing some kind of solo bit. Better breath now before he does something else."

**Can your friends do this? Can your friends do that?**

"Juggling his head? No problem! I've juggled before."

**Can your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go: POOF!? Well, looky here!**

"His spinning makes me dizzy and now...he's not even a hedgehog anymore! He's a dragon! Yikes, fire and....hot chicks! Okay, I admit. This isn't so bad."

**Can your friends go, Abracadabra. Let'er rip! And then make the sucker disappear?**

"If the girls are free, I don't...HEY!"

**So don't ya sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed! I'm here to answer all your midday prayers!**

"Gee, he's weird and yet somehow funny."

**You got me bona fide, certified. You got a genie for your chare d'affaires. I got a powerful urge to help you out!**

"He's become a giant contract! Wonder what it...WOAH! Let me outta here! Woah...dizzy."

**So what you wish? I really wanna know! You a list that's three miles long, no doubt. Well all you gotta do is rub like so and oh!**

"W..what's he up to now? WHA!? Paper coming out of my ear! Holy smokes!"

**Mister Fox, sir have a wish or two or three. I'm on the job, you big nabob.**

"What the!? Where am I now? Huh? More girls! I think I'll get a smooch outta this one before he...WHA!! Gross!"

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend! You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend!**

"You know what. He may have magic powers, but I bet he can be tricked. As soon as he finishes, I'll see what I can do."

**You ain't never had a friend like me!**

(SONG ENDS)

"So, what will it be master?" Sonic said as he returned to normal size and sat next to Fox. Fox thought for a second and then began to speak but was immediately interrupted by Sonic. "Hold it! I forgot something very important! There are a few rules I have to go over. First, I can't make anyone fall in love. That is a natural thing and we genies are not supposed to be meddling in that stuff. Second, I can't kill anybody!" Sonic said as he sliced his head off and then put it back on. "So, don't ask me to do that. And finally, I can't bring people back from the dead cause that'll just be messy and gross and then you'll hate me and it'll hurt my feelings and the world will end and Canada will invade the United States and MANY OTHER THINGS!!!" Sonic yelled while shaking Fox before suddenly returning to normal and bowing at Fox's feet. Fox turned to Rufus and gave him a slick smile. "Ha! Some all powerful genie! He says he can't bring people back from the dead! I bet he couldn't even get us out of this cave!" Fox said as Rufus nodded.

Just then, Sonic ran up to Fox's face and looked him straight in the eyes. "Listen mac! I didn't get wakened up just to let you call my work and rules fake! I can't bring people back from the dead, but I can sure as heck get you out of this cave! SO SIT DOWN!!!" Sonic yelled causing the cave to shake and Fox and Rufus to fall on top of the already waiting carpet. Sonic jumped onto the carpet last. "Please keep your safety belts fastened and your arms, legs, feet, and tails in the carpet at all times cause WE'RE OUTTA HERE!!!" Sonic yelled as he used magic to blast them all through the sandy ceiling and out into the morning skies.


	6. Chapter 5: Prince Foxli

"Hey boss! Boss!" Mario yelled as he ran into the computer room where Doctor Doom was sulking while watching some viral videos on how to take over the world. "What is it you little dolt!? Can't you see I'm trying to sulk!?" Doom said as he turned back to his computer screen. "Yeah, but I just found a loop hole in the story's script!" Mario said as he held up the script for this story. Doom immediately turned around in a rage and grabbed both Mario and the script. "You idiot! You broke the fourth wall to get it, didn't you!!" Doom screamed as Mario began to sweat. "Yes, but I did it all for you." Mario said as Doom's temper fell and he dropped Mario. "Well, if it's broke don't fix it." Doom said as he flipped through the script. "Aha! Perfect! According to this, if the princess doesn't choose a proper suitor by Act 7, Scene 22, then I will be forced to take her hand in marriage. Brilliant job, Mario!" Doom said as he finished reading the script and threw it back at the plumber. "So?" Mario asked while Doom put his cloak back on. "So, with the hero dead it will be a piece of cake to marry Princess Krystal and take over Ohio!" Doom said triumphantly. Mario was a bit confused and decided to correct his boss. "Don't you mean the world?" Mario said in hopes that his boss wouldn't strike at him. Doom's eyes widened and he suddenly realized his mistake. "Um...I mean the world, yes!" Doom said quickly. "And then I will be Sultan and not that little twit!" Doom yelled triumphantly as he and Mario broke off into laughter.

Meanwhile in an oasis a couple miles away from Agrabah, Fox, Rufus, and Sonic landed the carpet. Sonic jumped off the carpet first and turned to Fox in triumph. "Ha! How about that, Mister Doubting Thomas!" Sonic said in hopes of catching Fox off guard. Fox looked around the oasis and then turned to Sonic with a sly smile. "Well, you sure showed me. Now about those three wishes." Fox said. Sonic quickly ran over into Fox's face. "Does my ears deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE boy!" Sonic said putting a large #1 in front of Fox's face. Fox cleared the #1 away and continued. "Ah, but I didn't actually wish to get out of the cave, now did I?" Fox said. Suddenly, Sonic's jaw dropped to the ground and he turned from a hedgehog into a sheep. "Well, I feel sheepish." Sonic said as he turned to Fox. "Alright you baaaaad boy. But no more freebies!" Sonic said while turning back into a hedgehog. With that out of the way, Fox began to think. "Alright, three wishes. Well, I know I want them to be good." Fox suddenly stopped and turned to Sonic. "What would you wish for?" Fox asked. This caught Sonic off guard and he began to think. "Me? Ha! No one's ever asked me that before. But, I guess my one wish would be....freedom." Sonic said slowly. Fox held up the lamp. "You're a prisoner?" Fox asked. "Heh. It's all part of the genie gig. You know, we've got all the powers we could ever want but we're bound to the lamp until someone actually wishes us free." Sonic said as Fox and Rufus, who had recently joined them, listened. "Aw Sonic, that's terrible." Fox said as Sonic turned and looked back at Fox. "But oh! To be free and not have to keep poofing all over the place and asking what people want." Sonic said. Fox thought for a moment and then an idea sprang into his head. "I'll tell you what: you give me two wishes and I'll use the third one to set you free." Fox said. Sonic suddenly sprang to life with color (literally) and jumped for joy. "You...you'd do that for me? Well, in that case. LETS MAKE SOME MAGIC!!" Sonic yelled as a magician hat, cape, and wand appeared on him and then disappeared in a flash.

"So, what is it you want most?" Sonic asked. "Well, there's this...uh....girl and I...." Fox was cut by Sonic. "Um, wrong! I can't make anyone fall in love! Remember?" Sonic said as he tapped Fox on the head. "Yeah but Sonic, she's smart, and talented, and..." Fox stopped to think about the last word to describe Krystal which was filled in by Sonic. "Pretty?" Sonic asked. "Beautiful!" Fox corrected. "She's got these...these eyes! And her smile!" Fox said and then sighed. Meanwhile, Sonic had turned a small portion of the oasis into a moonlit French diner with him dressed as a French sailor and Rufus and the carpet sitting next to him. "Zay no more." Sonic said in a corny French accent. Fox ignored this and continued. "But, she's also the princess. Even if I had a chance with her I'd still have to..." Fox stopped again and another idea sprang into his head. "Hey, could you make me a prince?" Fox asked. Sonic immediately pulled out a giant book of spells and wishes and began flipping madly through each page until he finally came to the correct page. "Aha! To make a prince. Now, say the magic words!" Sonic said. "Sonic, I wish for you to make me a prince!" Fox said as Sonic cheered. "Finally!" Sonic yelled. Immediately, Fox saw Sonic wearing a tailor outfit and also that three mirrors had appeared behind him. "Now, the first thing we need to think about is attire." Sonic said as he approached Fox and observed his clothing. "Lets see, what are you saying to me? Third century beggar? Lets work with me here!" Sonic said as he began measuring Fox's waste and length before tying the tape measure into a bow on his chest. Sonic then quickly pulled the bow and Fox found himself in a clean new suit. It was all white, he had crown-type hat, shoes, and a cape. He looked at himself in the mirror and did a corny type-pose. "I like it! Way macho!" Sonic said.

"It's still missing something though and....oh right! Mode of transportation!" Sonic said as he turned to Rufus who was hiding behind the carpet....or at least trying to. "Hey! Naked rat thing! Come here!" Sonic said. But Rufus didn't budge. He wanted to help Fox, but he didn't want Sonic to do anything weird to him. But Rufus' attempts to escape proved futile as Sonic zapped the carpet into bringing Rufus closer where Sonic turned him into a camel. "Prepare to enter the streets of Agrabah riding your brand, new camel! Watch out, they spit." Sonic said as if he were an announcer on a television program. But as Sonic and Fox looked at Rufus, Sonic suddenly changed his mind. "Hmmm, not enough." Sonic said as he snapped his fingers which turned Rufus into a white horse. "Still not enough." Sonic said as he snapped his fingers while trying to decide on which animal Rufus should be. Finally, Sonic settled on an elephant. "Rufus, you look great." Fox said as he observed Rufus' new look. "He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant, but WE'RE not through yet! Hang onto your crown, kid, we're gonna make you a star!" Sonic said as the entire oasis lit up in an amazing light show.

Back at the palace, the Sultan had called a conference between Krystal, himself, Doctor Doom, and Mario. "Well Krystal, the last suitor declined. Which means that you two will have to be married immediately." The Sultan said as put Krystal's hand into Doom's waiting one. Krystal immediately pulled back and looked at her father and Doom in disgust. "You really know how to get on one's nerve. Don't you?" Krystal said as she stormed out of the room. "Don't worry, your highness. She'll pull around sometime and have to marry me in order to save the kingdom." Doom said as the Sultan sat down in defeat. Just then, a loud trumpet sounded and the Sultan got up out of his chair and ran towards the balcony. As he observed the sight that was approaching the city, he called for Doom. Entering the city was a small army of servants and soldiers preceded by an elephant with a fox riding on it. A grey hedgehog lead the little parade as he called out to the people. "Clear the streets! Make way for Prince Foxli!" The hedgehog cried as the parade marched through the cleared streets and toward the palace. Once at the palace gate, Sonic jumped back into the lamp which Fox had hidden under his crown and then Fox, on the carpet, flew down and into the palace where Doom and the Sultan were waiting. Doom didn't recognize Fox because he's nothing more than a stupid, evil, dumb, idiotic, villain! "Hey! I have feelings too, you know!" Doom said. Oh sorry. "Your highness, I am Prince Foxli and I have come to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage." Fox said as he bowed towards the Sultan. "Young man, you are just in time! My daughter is currently looking for a suitor and was about to..." The Sultan was cut off by Krystal, who also didn't recognize Fox because...well....I don't really know. I'll let you, the reader, make it up. "How dare you! Give me away like an item at a garage sale or something!" Krystal said as he glared at Fox, the Sultan, and Doom. She then once again stormed out of the room and back to her own.

"Don't worry, Prince Foxli. She'll come to like you." The Sultan said as he showed Fox to his room. Doom and Mario glared at Fox as he and the Sultan left the room. "Mario, I think this prince is going to have a short visit." Doom said.


	7. Chapter 6: Interesting Developments

That night in the garden which was part of Fox's quarters, Fox was pondering some way to get Krystal to remember him. She obviously thought he was dead or something. While Fox pondered, Sonic was playing chess with the carpet. "It's your move." Sonic said as the carpet quickly knocked away one of the pieces. "That's a good move." Sonic said. He suddenly put on goofy glasses and a tie. "I can't believe it. I'm losing to a rug." Sonic said. Fox suddenly spoke up. "Sonic, what should I do?" Fox asked. Sonic ran over and started to act like Jack Nicholson. "Alright sparky, this is what you've got to do. You've got to play it straight and cool with the little lady, you know what I mean? In other words...." Sonic dropped the act, put on a school master's uniform, and created a chalk board out of nothing. "Tell her the...TRUTH!!!" Sonic said as he revealed a bright flashing word that read, "Truth". Fox ignored it, but acknowledged Sonic's ideals. He got on the carpet and went up to Krystal's room on the top floor of the palace.

"Excuse me, princess?" Fox said as Krystal turned around. "Oh! What do you want?" Krystal asked as she eyed Fox closer now. Fox spent the next twenty minutes trying to convince Krystal that he was madly in love with her. After eying him from his crown to his shoes, Krystal smiled a little and finally agreed. Fox lifted her onto the carpet and with the lamp/Sonic under his crown, they took off. Krystal, out of fear of falling, grabbed Fox's arm. He smiled at her which made her a little more confident. Almost half an hour later, Fox and Krystal were perched on top of a building watching fireworks go off. As the fireworks went off, Krystal suddenly spoke. "You know, I've been meaning to ask you." Krystal said as she lifted her hand and quickly grabbed Fox's hat. "I knew it! You are the boy from the market! Care to explain why you lied to me?" Krystal yelled as Fox tried to think up an alibi that was believable. "Listen, I know you think I lied but you weren't very honest with me, either!" Fox said. "I was there because I was...uh...escaping the pressures of palace life. But I really am a prince." Fox said as Krystal turned towards him. The two then leaned in and they kissed as the last bit of fireworks went off.

After a little more time together, Fox brought Krystal back to her room. "Good night, my sweet prince." Krystal said as Fox laid back on the carpet which slowly glided to the ground. "For once in my life, things are starting to go right." Fox said as he and the carpet reached ground level. Suddenly, the palace guards grabbed him but they weren't the same. They were under some type of mind control. They bound and gagged Fox, tied up the carpet, and chained Fox's legs to a large iron ball. Mario was behind the guards. He came forward and looked down into Fox's eyes. "Doctor Doom hopes you've had a comfortable stay and wishes a safe trip....to the great beyond! HAHAHA!" Mario laughed as he motioned for the guards to take him away. The guards then dragged Fox out of the city, into the desert, and to the ocean where they threw him in. Fox felt the ball hit the bottom and started to quickly think. He knew that the only way to escape was if he could summon Sonic. But the lamp was in his crown which had fallen off and was a few inches away. With all his might, Fox tried to move the ball so that he could get closer to the lamp, but he was running out of air quickly. He was about a half inch away from the lamp when he suddenly, blacked out.

As Fox's lungs began to fill with water, his body was turned around by the weight of the ball which accidentally caused his hands to rub the lamp. Sonic suddenly appeared and he was wearing a shower cap and had a rubber ducky. "Well, did Noah come back or what?" Sonic said as he looked around in the dark waters. Suddenly, he spotted Fox and gasped in horror. "Fox! Oh man! Come on man, I really want to help you right now but I can't do anything unless you make a wish. Would you like me to rescue you?" Sonic asked in hopes that Fox would open his eyes and shake his head. But Fox, who was slowly drowning, heard Sonic and managed to shake his head. "I'll take that as a yes." Sonic said. Suddenly, Sonic turned into a submarine and brought Fox to the surface. Once back on dry land, Fox coughed up some water and then turned to Sonic. "Thanks Sonic." Fox said as he hacked up some more salt water. "Lets get back to the palace." Fox said. "I have to stop Doom."

Meanwhile, Krystal was busy putting on some perfume when the Sultan, who was obviously mind controlled like the guards, opened the door. "Oh father, I had the most wonderful evening!" Krystal said as she twirled around in happiness. "I have come to tell you that I have chosen a suitor for you." The Sultan said coldly. Krystal stopped and looked at her father oddly. "S...suitor?" Krystal asked softly. "Yes, you will marry Doctor Doom." The Sultan said as Doom and Mario came in through the other door. "You have no idea what this means to me, princess." Doom said as he reached for her hand. But she was too quick and she pulled it away. "Father! What's come over you? This morning you were hoping Prince Foxli would marry me and now..." Krystal was interrupted by Doom. "Prince Foxli left!" Suddenly, Fox came bursting through the doors. "Better check your crystal ball again, Doom." Fox said angrily. "Prince Foxli!" Krystal said with joy. Fox ran over, grabbed Doom's diamond staff, and smashed it causing the Sultan to return to normal. "W...where am I?" The Sultan asked. "Your highness, Doom was controlling you with this." Fox said triumphantly as he showed the Sultan the broken staff. "Doom!" The Sultan said with anger. "That and I also saw them coming out of your computer room a couple of times!" Krystal said as the three approached Doom and Mario. "Hey, we were bored! Cut us some slack on that one." Mario pleaded. "Shut up you little buffoon! You'll make it worse!" Doom yelled. Suddenly, Doom spotted the lamp in Fox's pocket, put two and two together, and made the connection. Thinking quickly, Doom used one of his potions to escape through a secret passage that no one saw.

After a search had been completed and nothing found, the Sultan turned to Krystal and Fox. "My boy, you have proved to be loyal not only to my daughter, but also to me. This makes you Sultan material. I hope Krystal feels the same way." The Sultan said. "I do." Krystal said as she and Fox looked into each other's eyes. "Then the wedding shall be held as soon as possible." The Sultan said. Suddenly, a startling revelation hit Fox. He was in love with Krystal for the matter of love, he didn't know anything about ruling a kingdom! Things had gone from good to bad. He hoped that nothing would go wrong now.

Down in the basement, Doom and Mario arrived in their secret lab which wasn't really secret anymore because I just told you. As Mario ran around frantically trying to erase all knowledge that they had been there, he suddenly heard Doom laughing maniacally at the bottom of the stairs. "Hooboy! That's it! Doom's lost it!" Mario said as he approached the laughing villain. "Hey Doctor Doom! Anybody home? Get a grip!" Mario yelled. Suddenly, Doom grabbed Mario's neck. "Good grip." Mario remarked. "Don't you see fool!? There is no such a person as Foxli! That Fox McCloud boy must've survived and found the secret of the lamp! We've got one more chance, Mario! Just one! And once we have it, I'll use it to teach him and this whole world a lesson!"


	8. Chapter 7: Exposed

The next morning, Fox was in his room pondering once again. He never wanted to be a sultan! He just loved Krystal and that was it. There was only one choice he had now and he was going to have to take it. Just then, Sonic popped out of the lamp with every instrument known to man on him and playing. "Here's to the conquering hero!" Sonic said in triumph. He then noticed that Fox was upset and stopped. After coming out of the book, talking to me, and then stealing the script, Sonic went over to Fox with the script. "Okay, your line is "I want to free the genie.". Any time." Sonic said in hopes that Fox would keep his promise. "Sonic, I can't free you." Fox said sadly. "B...but you promised." Sonic said. "I know, it's just that they don't want me to be Prince Foxli, they want me to be Sultan Prince Foxli. I'm going to need a few more wishes in order to learn how to run this kingdom properly and keep the ruse afloat. I hope you understand." Fox said pleadingly. Sonic just glared at Fox and then jumped back into the lamp. "Sonic, I'm sorry." Fox said as he looked at the lamp. But Sonic just spat back into Fox's face which caused Fox to throw the lamp under a pillow. He then saw Rufus and the carpet looking in on him. "What're you looking at?" Fox said angrily. The two then walked away leaving Fox to think about his mistakes. He had lost his best friends for the one thing he had always dreamed of.

Suddenly, he heard Krystal calling him out to the main stand in front of the city. The Sultan was about to announce their engagement. Fox, still thinking about Sonic, decided that he would tell Krystal the truth, even if it meant being thrown out and losing everything again. As he ran outside, he noticed a red bird sitting on a tree nearby. He had never seen a bird like that before, but gave it no second thought and immediately kept going. Later, Fox arrived at the main band stand where Krystal was waiting. The Sultan was giving his usual speech that made half the crowd fall asleep. Fox approached Krystal who saw him and ran towards him. "Krystal, I have something..." He was stopped by Krystal who had grabbed his hand and was pulling him up into the tower. "Father's about to announce us! Come on!" Krystal said happily as she continued to pull Fox up the stairs. Finally, she pushed Fox out in front of the crowd just as the Sultan announced his name. Fox, a little uneasy, waved to the audience who cheered him on. Krystal soon joined him and took his hand. As the crowd continued to cheer, something really odd began to happen. The skies turned dark and a large wind storm picked up. The wind continued to pick up to about fifty miles per hour until the entire tower roof had been ripped off. "What's happening!?" The Sultan yelled as the wind continued to pick up speed. Suddenly, the Sultan's clothes jumped off him and they turned into new and longer robes that fit magically around Doom who was standing there and laughing. "Doom!" The Sultan yelled in surprise. Mario appeared next to Doom. "That's Sultan Doom, to you chubby!" He yelled. Fox smiled. Doom didn't know he had the lamp with him and a genie that would grant him one more wish. But as Fox whipped off his crown, he noticed the lamp was gone. "The lamp!" Fox froze in terror. He had left it back in his room! "Finders, keepers Prince Foxli!" Doom said triumphantly as he held up the lamp and pointed skyward. Fox looked up to see Sonic flying through the air. Except he was glowing with darkness and his eyes were as white as snow.

As Sonic flew around the palace at high speeds, it suddenly ripped up and out of the ground and flew through the air and onto a mountain top that overlooked the city. Fox whistled for the carpet, who was with Rufus exiting the city. Fox quickly jumped onto the carpet and approached Sonic. "Sonic!? What are you doing?" Fox asked. "Sorry kid, I've got a new master now." Sonic said sadly as he finished situating the castle properly. Back on the ruined tower, the Sultan gained the courage to speak. "Doom, I order you to stop!" The Sultan said. "Ah, but there's a new order now. Mine. YOU will bow to me." Doom said menacingly. "We will never bow to you." Krystal said. "Why am I not surprised?" Mario said in a boring tone. "If you won't bow before a sultan, then you will cower in front of a sorcerer!" Doom screamed as he turned to Sonic. "Genie! My second wish! I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" Doom said triumphantly. Sonic zoomed down near Doom and spun around which transferred dark energy into him. "Ladies and gentlemen, say goodbye to puny sultan Doom and hello to sorcerer Doom!" Mario said. Doom floated down with a new staff, a new suit, and his eyes glowed with power. "Now, where were we again? Oh, that's right!" Doom said as he zapped Krystal and the Sultan causing them to bow. He then walked over to Krystal and lifted her head up. "Oh princess, there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to!" Doom said happily as Fox, on the carpet, flew towards Doom. "Doom! Get your hands off her!!!" Fox yelled. Doom, with lightning speed, turned and zapped Fox off the carpet and onto the ground. Doom then turned Fox's clothes back into rags, removed the shoes, and let Krystal go to him. "Foxli?" Krystal said puzzled. "Krystal, I tried to tell you. I'm just a street rat and...." Fox was cut off by Doom who pushed the two apart. "What do you think of your precious Foxli now?" Doom said as he turned Rufus back into a mole rat. Using all the power he could muster, Doom zapped Fox and Rufus with magical energies which made them float upside down. "Where should their final destination be?" Doom asked Mario who was giving it some thought. "Oh! Oh! If I name a suitable place, can I get my own Youtube account?" Mario said happily. "Sure, whatever." Doom said as Fox tried to escape the magical grip. "How about the ends of the earth?" Mario said. "Good one!" Doom said. Suddenly, Fox and Rufus were put upright and floated into a tower. Doom then shot the tower off like a rocket and watched as it disappeared from sight. Unluckily for Doom, he didn't see the carpet that was in hot pursuit.


	9. Chapter 8: Showdown

In a cold and windy wasteland of ice and snow, Fox awoke chilled to the bone. After surveying his sights, he called out for Rufus. All he could remember is Doom taking Sonic, becoming a wizard, and using magic to send him and Rufus to the ends of the earth. Now how were they going to get back. Suddenly, Fox heard a little whimper a few feet away. Even though his feet were practically nothing more than ice, Fox walked over to where the sound came from and dug Rufus out of the snow bank. "I'm sorry Rufus. I made a mess of everything this time. I've gotta go back and set things right!" Fox said as he used his ragged vest to try and keep Rufus warm as he walked on. Suddenly, he stepped on something and jumped back to see the carpet trapped underneath the ruined tower. "Carpet!" Fox said happily. But as he tried to pull the carpet out, the tower began to move towards them. Seeing this and quickly grabbing Rufus, Fox made a run for it but ended up finding a giant gorge at the end of the hill. Thinking quickly, Fox and Rufus ducked underneath the tower by allowing the window of the tower to role over them. "Yes!" Fox said in triumph. With the carpet freed, Fox and Rufus jumped on and headed back to Agrabah. Who knows what horrors awaited them there?

Back in Agrabah, Doom had already made changes. The city was destroyed, a raging storm floated overhead, and the palace was a blood red color. Inside, Doom was sitting on a throne with mountains of gold and jewels everywhere. Mario sat at a computer talking to people on Youtube while the Sultan hung from strings in a court jester outfit like a puppet. On his left sat Sonic, who was really upset. On his right was Krystal who was chained to Doom's staff and dressed in a slave's outfit. "You know, I could fix all this to the way you wanted it if you agree to be my queen." Doom said to Krystal as he yanked her closer. "Now that I'm the most powerful man in the world, I could give you anything." Doom said as he turned Krystal's chains into a crown. "What do you say, my dear?" Doom said evilly. Krystal quickly grabbed a cup of wine and threw it in Doom's face. "I'll teach you some respect!" Doom yelled while pushing Krystal to the floor. Suddenly, Doom got an idea. "Better yet! Genie! I want to make my final wish. I wish for Krystal to fall desperately in love with me." Doom said as Sonic almost fainted.

Outside, Fox, Rufus, and the carpet zoomed through the ruined village and into the palace. Fox witnessed Doom hit Sonic for not obeying. He also saw that Doom had left the lamp on the throne. All he needed was some type of distraction. Krystal saw Fox who motioned for her to keep quiet. She then understood that he was trying to get the lamp, so she decided to create his distraction. "Doom, I never realized how....incredibly handsome you are." Krystal said. Sonic's jaw dropped to the floor and Doom picked it up. "That's better." Doom said. "Now, tell me about myself." Doom ordered Krystal as he approached her. While this went on, Sonic spotted Fox, Rufus, and the carpet getting closer to the lamp and kept quiet. While Rufus beat up Mario and gagged him, Fox got close enough to the lamp to almost grab it, but Doom got lucky and saw his reflection in Krystal's crown. "YOU!" Doom yelled and then zapped Fox back into a pile of gold. "Why can't you just stay dead!?" Doom yelled. Krystal decided to make a break for the lamp while Fox regained his balance and wrestled with Doom. But Doom pushed Fox out of the way and zapped Krystal inside a giant hourglass that was slowly filling up with sand. "HA! Your time is running out princess!" Doom said as Fox continued to hit Doom.

As their fight continued, Fox tried to get Doom's staff away from him, but he was never quick or strong enough. Rufus, who had finished tying Mario up, ran for the lamp. But Doom saw the rat going for it, pushed Fox off once again, and turned Rufus into a wind-up toy. The carpet made a break for the lamp next but Doom easily reduced it to a pile of string. "Things are unraveling fast now, boy! HAHA!" Doom laughed triumphantly. But then a surprising thing happened, the lamp fell in between Fox and Doom and the two grabbed it and rubbed it at the same time and even wished for the same thing. "I wish there was some way to beat this guy!" They both yelled. Suddenly, the whole area turned into a giant studio set and Sonic came out dressed up like Mark Summers from "Double Dare". "

Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Sonic T. Hedgehog and you're on "Answer This Question". Since both of you rubbed the lamp, this game will decide who gets an extra free wish and who doesn't!" Sonic said energetically. Fox and Doom had taken positions behind podiums and were waiting for Sonic to address them. "Contestant #1 comes from the lonely streets of Agrabah and is skilled in thievery, deception, and charming young ladies. Please give a big hand for Fox McCloud!" Sonic said as the audience cheered and Fox bowed. "And Contestant #2's origins are unknown but his face was blown off because he did something stupid and now he's the antagonist of this book! Please welcome, Doctor Doom!" Sonic announced as the crowd hissed and booed. "Aw shut up!" Doom said. "Now each of you will get a partner to help you answer the questions and that partner can't be me." Sonic said. "I'll naturally choose my sidekick, Mario!" Doom said as Mario waved and the audience cheered. "Hey! How come the audience cheers for you and not me, even though your just as bad!?" Doom protested. "Because I used to be a good guy. I'm just working for you until I can pay off my last mortgage." Mario said as Doom conked him on the head.

"Alright, Doom has his friend. How about you, Fox?" Sonic asked. Fox was trying to think hard. Who could help him in this situation? Finally, an idea struck him. "I choose the reader of this book!" Fox yelled. This startled Homer who was suddenly pulled into the book by Sonic. "Welcome sir, and you might be?" Sonic asked. "I'm Homer Simpson and...uh...I'm not sure what just happened so I....uh...." Homer said looking around. "Well that's alright. Just get up with your partner, Fox." Sonic said as Homer walked up to Fox's podium. Meanwhile, Krystal was still slowly drowning in the sand that was piling up in the hourglass. As Homer took his position, Fox decided to attack Doom verbally. "Hey Doom! That face of your's is never gonna heal if you don't stop picking! Hehehe." Fox said mockingly. Doom looked horrified. "Who told you I...er...uh...I mean uh....well..." Doom was quickly trying to search for another form of attack. Suddenly, Homer spoke up. "Hey, what's that smell?" Homer asked as he looked over to Fox. "You smell like a wet dog!" Homer said with a laugh. Doom and Mario also broke out laughing. "Haha! Wet dog! Oh wait, he's a fox! He's related to a dog! HAHAHA! Some hero he turned out to be! He doesn't even have a corny suit to wear like the Fantastic Four! He just has rags! HAHAHA!!!" Doom and Mario both started laughing. "Oh yeah? Well, at least I don't go around like the Tin Man from the "Wizard of Oz"!" Fox yelled back.

"Okay gentlemen, that's enough." Sonic said. "Now, here's your questions. The first one is for Doom. How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" Sonic said quickly. It took Doom and Mario twelve hours to figure the question out, but eventually they got the point. "Alright Fox and Homer, here's your question. I..." Sonic was interrupted by Homer who blurted out an answer before the question was read. "42!" Homer yelled. "You idiot! That was wrong!" Fox said. "Oopsie." Homer smiled back. Just then, Doom used magic to pin Fox to the ceiling. "Wooooooaaahhhh." Homer said slowly. "This is it McCloud! Have a nice fall!" Doom yelled as he prepared to let Fox go, but then Fox spoke up. "Wait a minute, Doom! Who's to say that someone else might challenge you in the future?" Fox asked. Doom stopped and thought for a moment. "You think you're so powerful! But the genie has more power than you'll ever have!" Fox yelled causing Doom to become wide-eyed. "Fox, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" Sonic asked silently. "Face it Doom, you're still just second best!" Fox yelled. "You're right! Who's to say a more powerful hero won't come and slay me? But those who say that will be singing a different tune! Genie! I make my third wish! I wish to be an all powerful genie!" Doom yelled. Sonic sighed. "Alright, your wish is my command. Way to go Fox!" Sonic yelled. With a simple zap, everyone in the room watched as Doom became a massive green monster. "THE POWER!!!" Doom bellowed as he burst through the roof. Fox was released from the ceiling and he landed safely.

Grabbing a near by piece of rubble, Fox broke Krystal loose and quickly revived her. Meantime, Doom had broken through the roof and was starting to tear apart the universe. "THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND!!! TO CONTROL!!!" Doom bellowed as the heavens began to move and swirl in torment. "What have you done!?" Krystal screamed as she clung to Fox. Just then, a lamp that connected to Doom appeared and Fox took his last opportunity to grab it. "Not so fast, Doom! Aren't you forgetting something?" Fox yelled causing Doom to look down. "You want to be a genie, you got it!" Fox yelled as Doom realized what he had done. He had made himself a slave to a lamp. Fox wished for Doom to be trapped inside the lamp forever and Mario as well. With Doom and Mario in the lamp, all the spells were undone and everything returned to normal. Peace once again reigned.


	10. Epilogue: The Last Wish

"So, that plan wasn't as well thought out as you planned." Mario remarked inside the lamp. "Oh, shut up you moron!" Doom yelled. Sonic approached Fox who was holding the lamp and took it from him. "I'll handle this. Ten thousand years in the Cave of Wonders ought to chill them out!" Sonic said as he put on a baseball cap and shot the lamp into the desert cave that they had escaped from earlier. Just then, Krystal approached Fox. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then." Fox said as he and Krystal joined hands. "That stupid law! It isn't fair!" Krystal said as she began to tear up. Sonic, who was a giant now, peered around the building and listened to the conversation. "Hey, Fox! You still got one wish left. Just say it and you're a prince again." Sonic said. "You're right, I do have one wish left don't I? I wish for Sonic's freedom." Fox said. "One bonafide prince coming up and...." Sonic suddenly realized that Fox hadn't wished to be a prince. "Sonic, you're free." Fox said as the lamp rose into the air and then fell down onto the ground. Sonic picked up the lamp and laughed a little. "I'm free....heh...I'm free!" Sonic said trying to take it all in. With lightning speed, Sonic gave the lamp to Fox. "Quick! Wish for something! I don't know? Uh....wish for the Nile!" Sonic said. "Uh....I wish for the Nile?" Fox asked. "NO WAY!" Sonic yelled. The little blue hedgehog began to dance and jump around with joy. "Free at last! I'm off to see the world and I..." Stopping in mid-sentence once again, Sonic looked over at Fox. "You know, I'm actually gonna miss you Fox." Sonic said as he hugged Fox. Suddenly, the Sultan spoke up. "My boy, you have proven yourself very worthy these past three days and, well, am I Sultan or am I Sultan? From this day forth, the princess may marry anyone she chooses." The Sultan said. Krystal smiled and jumped into Fox's waiting arms. "You! I choose you, Fox." Krystal said right before the two kissed. Afterwards, Fox, Krystal, Rufus, the carpet, and the Sultan waved to Sonic as he ran off into the distance proclaiming to the world his freedom. Afterwards, the Sultan turned to Fox and Krystal. "I suppose you two will want to get married right away?" The Sultan inquired. "Almost right away. But first..." Krystal said before grabbing Fox's vest and pulling him down the hallway, smiling all the way. "He needs a bath!" Krystal said. "Eh, what can I say? Better than ending the story with a sour note." Fox remarked.

And so, Krystal finally got Fox to take a bath, then they got married and had a son they named Marcus. After the Sultan passed away, Sonic returned from his world-wide tour and helped Fox and Krystal on many more adventures against other foes and dangers. You never know when magic may come in handy. As for Doom and Mario, they're still trapped in the lamp in the Cave of Wonders, but lucky for them, Doom was able to get internet access so they have something to do for the next billion years or so. And thus, all was well..................................................................................that is, all was well for everyone except Homer. "Marge? Lisa? Bart? Maggie? Snot Nosed Brat? Anyone? D'OH!"

THE END

(I don't own any of the characters, plots, and some jokes.)


End file.
